By The Light of The Moon
by gene-kitty
Summary: InuYasha realizes his love for Kagome but will he accept it?Inu/Kag & Mir/San READ AND REVIEW OR ILL EAT YOU ALL!!! ^-0 *CHAPTER 3 UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*
1. A New Emotion

A/N: I do not own the InuYasha characters. Nor do I own myself. ^-0 ß My trademark!

~_By The Light of The Moon~_

Ch.1~A New Emotion

            Kagome sat silently, reflecting on her fight with InuYasha earlier. She stared up at the moon as a single tear ran down her cheek. She cared for him! No matter how much he hated her she still cared for him with all her heart. A selfish, egotistical jerk he may be, but he was still very close to her heart. A little too close than Kagome may have liked before this day. All she wanted was for him to hold her beneath the moon and tell her that she will stay with him for eternity.

~~~~(the scene earlier that day)~~~~~~~

            InuYasha woke up to the sun rising gently over the hill. He was the first one up as usual. Sango was curled up with Miroku (they had somehow gotten that way over the course of the night). Shippo was nestled against Kagome(She was like a mother to him). He just sat there looking at the peaceful wanderers and wondered why he felt such a rush us emotions when ever he looked at the peaceful Kagome.

            "I must be imagining things." He muttered under his breath. "I feel nothing for that girl! I have to feel nothing. I'm InuYasha! The fearsome dog-demon! I can't get tangled up with a mere human." InuYasha dragged himself out of the tree and walked a little ways into the woods where there was a hot spring and some apple trees.

            Back at camp Kagome woke up feeling like someone was missing. She looked up into InuYasha's tree and noticed he was gone. Kagome yawned and decided to go take a bath in the nearby hot spring. She grabbed her shampoo and soap out of her backpack and walked towards the hot spring.

            InuYasha had taken his clothes off and slipped into the spring. There were two large rocks in the spring. InuYasha went behind one and just laid there, relaxing. Kagome walked up to the edge of the spring and didn't see InuYasha so she took her clothes off and slid into the spring. She lathered her hair and washed the rest of her. She rinsed the shampoo out and swam around the spring a little before leaning against the opposite side of the rock InuYasha was relaxing on. He had heard some noises but had seen some birds flying out of the trees and put it off as just them.

            Kagome fell asleep and slid very slowly into the water. When the water went past her nose she awoke very fast and started coughing and choking. InuYasha heard this and moved around to the other side of the rock to see who was there. As soon as he came around the rock he came face to face with a very vexed looking Kagome.

            "INUYASHA!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kagome slapped him across the face and left a bright red hand mark on his face. "ME? I was here before you! I should be asking what YOU are doing here!!!" InuYasha raised his hand to slap her back but something inside of him pulled him back and he lowered his hand. He just stared at her and then turned bright red as he remembered their "situation". They were both very close to each other and neither of them had one shred of clothing on their bodies. InuYasha's necklace was the only thing actually 'worn' by either of them right then.

            "Umm…we aren't wearing any clothes…" InuYasha said feebly. "WHAT!!??" Kagome screeched. "YOU AREN'T WEARING ANYTHING EITHER?"

            "You actually expect me to take a bath wearing ALL my clothing? How, exactly, do people in your time bath anyways?" InuYasha was being very sarcastic but the extremely flushed Kagome didn't know that much. Chaos soon ensued.

            Miroku and Sango were awakened by the sounds of quite perturbed voices shouting at each other and the sounds of hands contacting cheeks. Soon the two decided they better go check it out because the screeches had suddenly stopped and Miroku was worried that they had killed each other.

            What actually happened was that they had come to an agreement. InuYasha was to hide behind the rock until Kagome had gotten out and fully dressed. InuYasha agreed and was now hiding behind the rock. He heard the sounds of Kagome stepping out and decided to have just a little look. He peeked around the rock and let his jaw drop. Kagome was now completely out of the water. She brushed some of her hair onto her back in a way the made her chest stick out farther than normal(must I give details of a 16 year old girls anatomy?). InuYasha felt himself growing very warm as heat rise to his cheeks and various other parts of his body. InuYasha had never seen a girl naked. It was a very interesting experience for him. Also for Miroku who was watching InuYasha's reaction to the goings on of the naked Kagome on the other side of the Hot Spring. Miroku was peering out from a bush, almost not able to keep his questionable morals intact as thoughts of Sango wafted into his lecherous monk mind. Sango was standing behind him and couldn't see a thing. Suddenly Miroku turned around red faced and giddy. "Let's go back to camp Sango. They don't need any help after all." Sango took a quick look through the bush and quickly turned back to Miroku with cheeks redder than his. Her thoughts would be incredibly strange the rest of the day(for the rest of the week too!).

            InuYasha watched with unabated interest as she returned all her articles of clothing to her body. She called out to him that she was dresses and then she walked behind a bush in order to let him get dressed. InuYasha stepped out of the water and Kagome peered through the bush. InuYasha could feel her eyes on him just as she could feel his eyes on her while she was changing. She watched with keen interest as her body heated as well. When he was through she stepped out from behind the bush before he even told her that he was ready. They looked at each other and then she walked over to him. "I've been meaning to do this for a long time." Kagome's voice sounded shaky as she leaned closer and closer to him…

^-0 hehehe…just a little fanatsy of mine. I just replace Kagome with me and InuYasha with Erik…and the fun in my mind begins…watch out! I'm crazy when I've had too much paki! Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger!!


	2. Freedom Lost

A/N: I left you guys in a horrifying cliffhanger for as long as I could stand it. So here's the next one! I LOVE PAKI!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha characters…Damn the copyright laws!!! DAMN THEM TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!

_~By The Light of The Moon~_

Ch.2~ Freedom Lost

            Kagome leaned closer and closer to InuYasha. InuYasha had no Idea what she was about to do. "I've been meaning to do this for a long time." Suddenly he knew what she wanted to do…or so he thought. He backed up a bit but Kagome grabbed his arm and held him there. Her other hand reached up to his neck. InuYasha felt her hand brush across his neck and he gasped at the light touch and the shivers it sent through his whole body. Kagome grasped the beads around his neck and lifted them off.

            "InuYasha," Kagome's voice was barely a whisper since InuYasha had reached his hand up and touched her neck and rubbed her earlobe between his forefinger and thumb. "I still don't understand the fascination you had with my ears when we first met. There's nothing special about my ears. Nothing to special about yours either. They're just odd shaped appendages." Kagome had thought he was being sweet when he had touched her neck and ear, then he had started to insult her ears in his normal egotistical, jerkish manner. She had had enough. She thrust the necklace back over his head and on to his neck.

            "You JERK!!! I thought you were being sweet! But nooo, you had to go and insult my ears! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

InuYasha was pummeled into the ground by Kagome's attack of "Sit"'s. He was getting very annoyed with her. When her attack was completed he stood up and spit the grass out of his mouth. "You will pay for that, wench!" InuYasha tackled her and pinned her to the ground. "Saying "Sit!" won't work, Kagome. It'll just force me down on top of you. I suggest you stop wriggling. I won't work." InuYasha Leaned closer to her until their breath mixed together and mingled in the dewy morning air. He leaned down so close that their lips were almost touching.

            Sango had heard Kagome screaming "SIT!" and decided to just walk a little faster past Miroku. "Where are YOU going, my dear Sango?" Sango turned towards Miroku and blushed. She was a victim to his flattery and was every time. Miroku put his arm around her waist. He slid his hand down to her bottom and gave it a rub. Sango's eye twitched in suppressed violence. Miroku laughed and laid his head on her shoulder. He moved his hand back up to her waist as they walked together towards the camp.

            Kagome was breathing raggedly from the closeness of InuYasha's body. He leaned further down and rested his lips on hers in a sweet, soft kiss. She gave in to his kiss as it grew more heated and he released her arms to let his own wrap around her waist. His other hand went behind her neck as he lifted her closer to him. Almost all his weight was pressing down on her but she really didn't care. She enjoyed feeling that weight. It seemed natural to her. It was simply her fate and she embraced it lovingly. Her heart was growing larger and larger as more time passed with no space in between their faces. InuYasha Let himself give in to his emotions and feelings. He gave in to his instinctive urge that told him this girl was his and he was hers. He gave into it but somewhere in the back f his head a voice seemed to scream. 'You are the great InuYasha! The fearsome Dog Demon! You cannot get mixed up with this mere Human girl! You are a Demon! A powerful Demon! The girl is beneath you(bad pun)!' The voice grew louder as the passion between the two grew. It was soon to loud for him to ignore. It screeched in his ears. His heightened senses sent flying out of control as he broke away from Kagome and ran deep into the forest.

            Kagome lay on the ground in complete disarray. She quickly got up and sprinted after InuYasha, screaming his name the whole way, begging him to return to camp with her, begging him to return period. He heard her cries but just ran faster, tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran until he couldn't hear her feet pounding at the Earth any more, until he could no longer hear her pained voice crying out for him to come back to her.

            He stopped in a clearing next to a sparkling creek and broke down next to it. His body was racked with sobs as he poured out all his grief to the nearby creatures of the forest. A small cat crawled out from under a bush and nestled up against him. Mewing and purring in response to his grief. InuYasha was a dog demon but he took a strange liking to this little creature and stroked its head as he wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to regulate his unruly breathing. He laid down next to the creature and fell asleep pledging that this would be his new friend and he would take it with him everywhere. The dog and the cat. The Human and the Youkai. Two creatures thought by everyone to hate each other. Now friends, sharing their grieves and sorrows. 

            Kagome had stopped a little ways downstream from where InuYasha and his new found friend were resting peacefully. She sat there looking into the waters for the rest of the day. Only when the sun began to set did she start making her way back to camp, wondering if InuYasha had already returned. The moon was nearly gone. InuYasha would be turning Human soon. When she reached camp, Sango and Miroku were curled up together asleep and Shippo was lying in her sleeping bag. She sat on the top of the hill nearby.

            Kagome sat silently, reflecting on her fight with InuYasha earlier. She stared up at the moon as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She cared for him! No matter how much he hated her she still cared for him with all her heart. A selfish, egotistical, jerk he may be, but he was still close to her heart. A little too close than Kagome would have liked before that day. All she wanted was for him to hold her beneath the moon and tell her that she will stay with him for eternity. She started sobbing. Heart-wrenching sobs that came straight from…well…her heart. She cried until she couldn't possibly keep her eyes open any longer. She leaned over on the grass and fell asleep.

            InuYasha woke up when he thought he heard the sounds of Kagome sobbing. He picked up his cat friend and jumped across the rocks to the other side of the stream. He pushed a bush aside and noticed that the camp and the hill next to the camp was right there! He must have run in a giant circle when he ran away from the hot spring! He walked up to Kagome and looked down into her face. It was covered in dirt from running behind him and his dust trail. Two lines down her face were clean though. Two lines from when she had cried herself to sleep. Her eyes were puffy and her hair a mess. She had completely undone the washing process she had undergone earlier that day. He brushed some of her hair out of her face and laid a light kiss on her fore head before setting down his cat and carrying Kagome over to his tree. He jumped up into the tree and settled her against his chest. She was too exhausted to even stir slightly from her sleep. Miroku opened one eye to look at the sweet couple up in the tree. He smiled, closed his eye, and settled himself closer to Sango. Sango smiled as she felt his warmth become closer. Her dreams had just taken a turn for the better.

            InuYasha watched the cat claw its way up the tree to him just before he drifted off to sleep with the beautiful Kagome resting peacefully on his chest. The Happy, sleeping  wanderers were so wrapped up in their own happy dreams that they didn't notice the cold wind sweep over the camp as someone with destructive thoughts suddenly appeared in a tree close to camp to observe the group of possible victims whenever they woke in the morning.

^-0 Another Cliffhanger! Aren't I just Evil? And I'm Going back to school soon so I won't be able to get on the computer as much. It might be another week before I'm able to get enough time and good ideas in order to move on to chapter 3! I'm sooo evil…

(rubs hands together Evilly) Or I may be able to get it out sooner…you never know o.O


	3. Attack on Love

A/N: Okay…School is now over and even though I'm still grounded I have snuck back onto the computer in order to bring you the next amazing chapter of my story! I likee da kitties! ^-0 Jiji returns! Mwahahahaha…I love pocky…

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha so don't get mad at me…damn the copyright laws…damn them to hell…

By The Light of The Moon Ch.3~Attack on Love 

        As dawn broke Kagome was the first to awaken. She shifted slightly and noticed she was laying on InuYasha and a cat was lying on his head.

        'How cute,' Kagome thought, 'He's made a little friend. How Ironic…it's a cat…' She kissed him lightly on the cheek and carefully climbed down the tree. InuYasha opened his eyes and looked down at her.

        "Have a good sleep?" He asked quietly.

        Kagome fell off the tree in surprise, waking the sleeping travelers. "Did you have to startle me like that!?" Kagome yelled up at him.

        InuYasha chuckled and jumped down without disturbing the sleeping feline one bit.

        "She's sure a heavy sleeper. What's her name" Kagome asked.

        "It's a he, not a she. And his name is…Kit." InuYasha stated at set the feline down softly.

        "Okay, Kit it is." Kagome smiled up at him and then her face took on a pained look. "Why did you run, InuYasha?"

        "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand! You're just a human anyways." InuYasha averted his eyes.

        "You'll be one soon! Did you see the moon last night? Tonight you'll become a human and stay that way for a whole day. Besides, I'm sure I could understand somehow." Kagome placed a hand on his chest. Their pulses raced.

        "Love is not an emotion I'm used to, okay. I'm having a hard time dealing with it." InuYasha said while reaching up to Kagome's neck.

        "L-love?" Kagome whispered as InuYasha's hand caressed the nape of her neck.

        "Yes…love…that's what I said, wasn't it?" InuYasha put his other hand on Kagome's waist and drew her closer. He bent his head and kissed his way up her neck. Kagome put her arms around his neck to steady herself as InuYasha's hand caressed her back and he trailed his kisses up to her ear and gave it a little bite. Kagome gasped slightly and increased her grip around his neck.

        "Whoa." Miroku whispered to Sango. He picked her up and ran off with her a little ways into the wood and proceeded to do nearly the same thing to Sango as InuYasha was doing to Kagome. Shippô just buried his head in the sleeping bag and pretended not to see the enamored couple.

        InuYasha's hand slid up towards Kagome's breasts. Kagome fought off an urge to push him away and straighten out her clothing. She wanted to trust him. She needed to trust him.

        InuYasha's lips finally found hers and time seemed to fly past at an alarming rate. Kagome and InuYasha were drowning in a sea of passion.

        Suddenly the man in the tree leaped down onto the ground. He pulled out his sword and tried to bring it down on both lovers. InuYasha pulled Kagome out of the way as the blade came down. It only cut about 6 inches off her hair.

        "Y-you MONSTER!! How dare you!? My hair!" Kagome ran over to one side of the camp.

        The man's attention was pulled back to InuYasha as the Tetsaiga sliced his left hand off.

        The man screamed in rage as he clutched his arm. The wound Instantly healed over and he let his arm fall, handless, to his side. "Glad to finally meet you, InuYasha." The man leered at him.

            "H-how do you know me?" InuYasha gaped at him.

        "I know everything. I am the one and only Naraku. Champion demon here to kill you." Naraku smiled eerily.

        "Naraku? Never heard of you and I'm sure I never will again!" InuYasha leapt up to attack Naraku.

        Kagome had pulled out her bow and arrows. Her eyes nearly glowed with rage as she shot an arrow at Naraku's heart. He raised a hand and stopped it in mid-flight. Kagome watched in horror as the arrow clattered to the ground. InuYasha was knocked backwards and Naraku leapt over to her.

        "H-HELP!!" Kagome screamed as Naraku picked her up and disappeared in front of InuYasha's infuriated face.

        "You can come claim your wife tonight, after the moon has risen. Or not risen as the case may be." Naraku's bodiless voice laughed and also faded away.

        "KAGOME!! KAGOME!! NO!!" InuYasha yelled to the skies as tears streamed down his cheeks.

~*~*~(At Naraku's Mansion)

        Kagome was sitting in a room with no visible doors and one window. There was a large plate full of food in the middle of the floor. It looked delicious. Kagome crawled slowly over to it and took a rice ball from the plate. She ate it quickly and as she reached for another one Naraku appeared.

        "Glad to see you're eating. Mind if I join you?" Naraku sat down in front of her.

        "Yes! I do!" Kagome yelled in rage at him.

        "My, my. That's no way to speak to the man who holds your life in his hands. I could kill you in an instant. But…I'm going to let you go tonight. After I've killed your husband." Naraku leered.

        "H-husband? I don't have a husband. I don't even have a boyfriend…well…actually…who are you talking about?" Kagome asked calmly.

        "Not your husband, eh? That makes things a bit more complicated. I'm talking about InuYasha, my dear." Naraku let out a wry laugh.

        "NO! Not InuYasha! Please! I love him!" Kagome pleaded.

        "Really. That's nice. I don't care. I just want the damn sword." Naraku said coldly.

        "What will happen to me?" Kagome whispered. "Leave him be you bastard!" She yelled.

        "Careful what you say to me. I just might make you my slave." Naraku hissed and disappeared.

        "S-slave? Oh, no. InuYasha," Kagome clasped her hands together and pleaded. "Please be careful. Please save me. I love you."

~*~*~(Back at camp…)

        InuYasha heard her plea. He thought he was crazy because he had heard her calling out to him but Miroku told him it was just their strong bond with each other that allowed him to hear her.

        "Love is a powerful thing, InuYasha. It's not just an emotion. It's almost a 6th sense." Miroku explained. (The authoress is a BIG fan of _The 6th Sense_!)

        Sango added in, " He's right. When you are in love you seem to be able to tune into the other person's feelings or thoughts. Why don't you close your eyes and concentrate on tuning into Kagome? We might be able to get a clue as to where she is."

        InuYasha sat very still. "All right…I'll try…but don't get mad if it doesn't work!!" He leaned back against the tree where they had spent the night together. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts go completely. (Meditation is a very hard thing! Trust me!) In almost an instant he was transported to Kagome. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

        "What the hell? Sango! He's disappeared!" Miroku yelled and pointed.

~*~*~(At Naraku's Mansion…once again)

        "I-InuYasha! How'd you get here?" Kagome squealed.

        "What? B-but, I was…and Miroku…and Sango said…I was just!…How'd I?…I'm going mad." InuYasha fell forward onto his face.

        Kagome rushed over to him to see if he was all right. "InuYasha! Are you all right? Forget how you got here. It doesn't matter." She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm just glad you're here."

        The sun finally set and the new moon was made apparent by the lack of any moonlight. The room went black except for one corner where a torch was. They crawled over to it.

        InuYasha was human now and his soft violet eyes looked on Kagome with a look of such deep-seated love that she almost fainted. He took her chin in his hand and gave her a light kiss.

        "Let's get out of here before Naraku shows up." The lamplight flickered as InuYasha uttered these last words and Naraku showed up.

        "Glad you are here. I brought you. Not love. Love's too weak to transport a whole person anywhere!" Naraku grabbed InuYasha and disappeared. Kagome grabbed his lag at the last moment so she went with them.

        They reappeared in the middle of the forest near the camp. Naraku threw Kagome off and formed a force field around her.

        "Giver her back NOW, Naraku!!" InuYasha yelled and pulled Tetsaiga out. "Or I'll cut off more than your other hand this time!"

        "No. I won't give her back." Naraku smiled.

        " Bastard! You promised to let me go!" Kagome cried out.

        "Feh. It was a silly promise. You're stupid if you believed I would actually go through with it. I'd much rather keep you as…" Kagome cut off Naraku.

        "As a slave!" Kagome screeched.

        NO! You're too pretty to do labor in my mansion. I'm keeping you…as my mistress."

o.O: Whoa…cliffy of dooooooooooooom! Hehe! It'll be a while before I get the next chapter out but I guarantee more romance, action, and bloodshed! Until then…Jiji loves you!

^-0:Love!


End file.
